


I Would Never Break the Chain

by Etnoe



Series: Brothers in Arms [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, During Canon, Gen, Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/pseuds/Etnoe
Summary: On Contraxia, as Stakar's crew left, Yondu stared at Martinex's retreating back.





	I Would Never Break the Chain

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Six of Yondu Week: Things Left Unsaid.

* * *

  
Snow fell, and Yondu stood frozen, filling the blanks in the look Martinex had given him.

_Angling for execution, Udonta? -- Can't claim a 'broken heart', personally. -- Disgusting._

Marty once had plenty to say, acting sly. Now, not a word? Must've gotten old too. Or cussing would take too long. Or... 

_You fought with me_ and _beside me, remember? -- You remember. Every promise. Every bit of help. I know._

Too much to say, either way, and Martinex wouldn't hurt him instead. Couldn't, despite all that loathing: They were still bound.

And there might never be a word exchanged between them again.

 


End file.
